


Like a First Kiss

by LinusPearl



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Blood and Gore, Graphic Violence, M/M, Sousuke + Rei, Traumatic Experience
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 18:06:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3778459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinusPearl/pseuds/LinusPearl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rei is on his way back to the base of operations when he makes an encounter that will change him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually my first SouRei fanfic, please bear with me. The SouRei is really, really subtext in this. In case you didn't read the additional tags, this one shot contains violence, blood and gore. If those are triggering to you, please close this fic. Originally written for and posted on tumblr. Hope you'll enjoy your reading :3

It really wasn’t like in movies where it rained and it happened inside. The air was heavy, sun darting rays everywhere it could reach. Rei felt like he would burst any moment. Or melt. Out of stress and maybe a little out of compulsive habit, Rei adjusted his grip on the sword’s pommel and headed toward the sound that had him froze on spot just a minute ago.

With practiced movements, making sure to be as silent as possible, Rei turned the corner of the street only to end up on a waste ground. Rei tried not to think of a trap. Even if it really did look like that. Sweat covered his forehead but he didn’t bother pushing away the streaks of blue hair matted to his skin. Instead, Rei tugged on the collar of his t-shirt and breathed out slowly through his nose.

The sound was clearer than earlier when it reverberated on the closest surrounding walls, making it easier to identify. Someone was coughing. Rei’s brows furrowed: zombies didn’t cough. Not to his knowledge. Aside from dust, the waste ground showed two spots where to hide: an old dying tree with no more leaves, and what appeared to be a shipping wood crate with the obligatory arrows indicating up and down. The tree was losing its bark and had a quite large trunk, roots partly showing up above the ground. Closer to Rei and in the opposite direction of the tree stood the shipping crate, no apparent hole nor opening.

Another cough rose in the dry air. Rei changed his stance from one foot to the other, squinted his eyes behind the red framed glasses and tried to locate the origin of the cough. It seemed to be coming from behind the tree but Rei wasn’t sure. So Rei waited, thinking of which was best to approach the tree without giving his position.

A cough, again. This time, it was accompanied by a rustling sound, and a shoe appeared in Rei’s line of vision, proving him he was right about the person’s, or whatever it was, position. Given the orientation, they are facing left so it’s better to approach by the right, he thought. Once more, he tightened his grip, ready to swing and jump away at any given moment.

The muscles of his shoulders were so tensed it felt like they were as stiff as wood. With a slow exhale, Rei began moving in a semi circle in order to reach the tree. Step after step, Rei made sure that the sole of his beaten sneakers wouldn’t screech. It was a slow, nearly excruciating process, but one never took too many precautions.

The closer he got, the more Rei could distinguish someone slumped against the trunk, a cough shaking their body at almost regular intervals. It seemed like hours had passed when he eventually got to see their profile. Apparently, it was a man and there was blood staining the white tank top and the dark green shirt he was wearing.

After thinking long and hard about that, Rei concluded that the person laying there couldn’t be a zombie. Not yet. Still using precautions, Rei moved toward the man and when he judged the distance safe enough, meaning that he could dash away if the need were to arise, he cleared his throat.

The man slowly turned his face, and impossibly clear blue eyes bore into his skin. Rei felt sweat trickle down between his shoulder blades as his eyes followed the course of drying blood streaks on the man’s face, one from his nose and the other from the corner of his mouth. He seemed thoughtful about Rei’s presence in front of him, as if he didn’t believe he was real. Then his features changed to a grimace as yet another cough kicked in.

“Who are you?” the man croaked after he was finally able to breathe.

“My name is Rei.”

Normally, Rei would’ve been formal, particularly when it came to introducing himself but there was no time for politeness as the reality of what was happening to this man was sinking in. He’s dying, Rei thought, he’s dying and he’ll turn into a zombie.

“I’m Sousuke” the man replied. “Though it’s for short, nice to meet you.”

The hint of a smile pulled up a corner of Sousuke’s mouth and a shudder ran along Rei’s spine. Rei simply nodded, too stunned by the man being so calm. Many questions, too many, whirled in his mind: how did that happen? How old are you? Where’s your family? Why are you looking at me like this?

Sousuke’s eyes shone strangely and what sounded like a laugh escaped his bloody lips.

“Because you look pretty.” His words carried a certain softness. “Not quite my type, but pretty.”

Oh. He had said the last one out loud has it appeared. Rei found himself blushing despite the situation. Somehow, it made Rei’s heart tighten and a lump grew in his throat. He could only offer a weak smile at the compliment. For a moment, they only stared at each other, Sousuke’s gaze so indefinable that it was almost painful for Rei to stand there.

After what felt like hours, sun jabbing intently in his back, Rei moved closer cautiously, palms sweating on the pommel. There’s no other way, Rei told himself, throat so tight he couldn’t even swallow. He slowly breathed in, mentally picturing his moves, the angle of the blade, the force needed to pierce through flesh and bones.

“Will you do me a favor?”

Rei’s eyes snapped open and he gazed down.

“Depending on your request, I can try.” Rei managed to answer.

“I’d like a goodbye kiss.”

Stupefied, Rei nearly dropped his sword. This could be potentially dangerous. Heck it was dangerous. Cold sweat ran just behind Rei’s ear and down his neck.

“Here...” Sousuke added with a hand gesture toward his forehead.

Sousuke looked at him, visibly trying to convey something Rei couldn’t identify. But seeing him like that, Rei found this man, who probably was taller than him, to be fragile and something about him, maybe the soft light in his eyes, made Rei surrender.

Rei knelt next to him, heart pounding against his ribs so horribly hard, and braced one hand on the trunk, near Sousuke’s face. A sudden but weak grip on his wrist startled Rei who dropped his sword in favor of the combat knife attached to his thigh. He would’ve stabbed it hard if it weren’t for Sousuke’s face, Sousuke’s pleading eyes that were searching his.

“Promise you’ll remember me.”

Just like earlier, it felt like those clear eyes were baring his soul and it provided Rei a sense of safety that he had been craving for years now and at the same time, it unnerved him to the highest point.

There were tears in his voice when he spoke.

“I will remember you like I’ll remember my first kiss.”

Sousuke chuckled, or at least tried to. Rei slipped the hand braced on the tree on Sousuke’s neck, thumb soothingly and unconsciously rubbing the angle of his jaw. Rei squeezed his eyes shut but it only helped the tears to roll on his cheeks. He pressed his lips on Sousuke’s forehead and pushed on the knife that he held ready above the man’s ribcage.

Not only would he remember Sousuke, but Rei knew he would also remember the intensity of his teal blue eyes as well as the gurgling noise in his throat as his lungs fought to draw oxygen in. The already weak fingers wrapped around his wrist loosened then fell. Light tremors agitated Sousuke’s chest a little and his head rolled to the side.

Rei withdrew the blade as he hiccupped dry sobs. Shaking hands searched now the dead body and Rei retrieved a wallet that he slipped in the back pocket of his jeans. Stumbling back as he stood up, Rei picked up his sword and, any coherent thought annihilated by emotions, swung it with all the strength he had left. It almost entirely chopped of Sousuke’s head, spine cracking awfully loud in the oppressing air, but the blade got stuck in the tree. Rei whined as he tried to get it back, yanking on the pommel.

Rei took a few steps back. He was shaking and sweat melted with his tears, rendering his vision blurry. With a tiny whimper, Rei got back to work and this time, slid the blade, applying a bit of pressure as he did so, and just as the sword came free, Sousuke’s head rolled in the dust.

* * *

 

Makoto looked up at him, an incredulous expression plastered on his face as he checked Rei’s bloody appearance then glanced down at the wallet that had been thrown on his desk. Rei didn’t bother explaining, he was far too exhausted to align five words in a row. He simply placed the sword back in place on the rack then shot a look over his shoulder. Makoto was now occupied peeling a photograph out of a little plastic compartment. From his spot, Rei couldn’t see and didn’t want to see who was on the glossy paper.

Dragging his sneakers on the floor, Rei headed out and paused on the threshold. Makoto had his back to him and was looking for an empty space on the way too crowded board where to pin the photograph. From the back of his mind, the reminiscence of Sousuke’s shining eyes flashed behind his eyes as he closed them briefly. Really need a shower, Rei thought, eyes glued to his sweaty, dusty and bloody hands. There was no way he could forget his first kill. Nothing like in a movie.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading til the end, hope that you liked it as much as I liked writing it ^^ If you noticed differences from the one posted on tumblr, it's only minor grammar and typo edits. Any comment is welcomed and don't forget that if you have requests, you can check my tumblr :D


End file.
